The present invention relates to a device for a length-changeable ship ramp that is hoistably pivotably mounted at the end thereof connected to the ship via a pivot joint between a lowered loading and unloading position and a raised stowing position.
Known ship ramps make so that transitions are formed, so-called flap transitions between the ramp parts at an angle of about 4-5° bendings. Accordingly, the upper driveway of such ramps is not always entirely smooth. In addition to unpleasantness of driving across such bendings, they cause, among other things, also undesired noise.
Also undesired turning motions of the ramp are created, which in known ramps makes the loading and unloading, respectively, of ships more difficult.
The ship ramp previously known by GB 1331741 A resembles most a usual telescopic ramp that is found, e.g., on skerry cruisers, e.g. the Waxholm boats, and that is dragged out and in between the ship and dock when desired. Undesired irregularities are then formed at the ends of said ramp. According to the embodiment shown in FIGS. 13-17, an internal ramp part (32) is intended to be hoistable between two cargo decks (30, 31), while an outer curved ramp part (35) is projectable from said inner undisplaceable ramp part (32). In the “telescoping position”, one drives either on the inner ramp part (32) or on the outer ramp part (35). This is easy to understand when looking at the construction of the outer ramp part (35), the character of which is clearly shown in the drawings in FIGS. 11 and 12. Accordingly, it is about bars (28) that rest on transverse carriers (27) at the underside of the ramp. With this known ramp construction, no displacement occurs between the ramp parts so that these overlap each other laterally. This can clearly be understood from FIGS. 5 and 6 in said patent specification.
Said known construction may rather be called a “link span” and not a telescopic ramp. In addition, the known ramp is not mounted to be pivotable around a horizontal pivot at the stern or stem of the ship into a vertical position.